1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a waterproof construction of a rotary dial in acoustic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In acoustic equipment mounting thereon, for example, a radio, a cassette tape recorder, a CD player, a DVD player, etc., sound volume is adjusted, or frequency is adjusted by turning a rotary dial protruded from a panel.
In such acoustic equipment, in particular, acoustic equipment for outdoor and ship loading, it is in dispensable to prevent water from entering into the equipment from around a rotary dial. As a countermeasure for this, JP-A-11-191508 adopts a construction, in which a ring-shaped rubber packing is interposed between a rotary dial and a casing, but it is difficult in a conventional waterproof construction to exactly cope with the case where water pressure is applied.
Besides, in a case of performing ring-shaped illumination around a dial in order to achieve an improvement in operability and outward appearance, a clearance considerably exceeding a clearance required for turning is formed between an outer periphery of the dial and an inside diameter of a hole of a panel or an escutcheon, so that it becomes further difficult to ensure a waterproof property and it cannot be desired to realize a performance of illumination.